The wide deployment of infrastructure based mobile networks, e.g., high-speed cellular networks and metro-scale WiFi™ (WiFi™ is an wireless local area network (WLAN) based on the Institute of Electrical and electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards), significantly facilitates the ubiquitous Internet access for mobile users. It is becoming a common practice for users on the move to use many kinds of Internet services like browsing, video streaming, and even video chat. Meanwhile these mobile applications have various requirements on the mobile networks, e.g., high availability, high bandwidth, and low loss rate. Unfortunately, current deployed mobile networks cannot satisfy these requirements everywhere because of the imbalanced distribution of base stations (or access points for WiFi™) and the geographic properties of different regions. Mobile users usually experience varying network quality during their movement. The varying network quality may be caused by the combined effects of imbalanced geographic distribution of mobile networks and users' lacking and, thus, ignoring such information when choosing the travel paths.